<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Depths by LunasWufei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387588">From the Depths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei'>LunasWufei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets and Fix-Its [90]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with any intellectual properties herein. </p><p> </p><p>Got this idea while reading another one of my favorite stories. Gotta love how the muse works. Hogwarts starts at 13, cause I said so. Anyway, I hope it can be enjoyed, here we go. </p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Ursula, Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood/Hermione Granger (Implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets and Fix-Its [90]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From the Depths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with any intellectual properties herein. </p><p> </p><p>Got this idea while reading another one of my favorite stories. Gotta love how the muse works. Hogwarts starts at 13, cause I said so. Anyway, I hope it can be enjoyed, here we go. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vernon and Petunia Dursley of Number Four Privet drive like to say they were very normal, thank you very much. However, Vernon was a businessman, and being a businessman meant he was allowed certain privileges. Like, having a large house, a good car, and you know what? A pond in his backyard. He didn’t get anyone to dig the hole for him, why would he? He had free labor in the form of a six year old freak of a nephew. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He would style it like one of those Japanese ponds, and he had a few pictures set up for it as well, so the freak could get it done right. It took some time, the freak was small and weak, but eventually there was a sizable hole in the backyard, and the construction could continue on. From start to finish it took a little under a year. As much as he wanted to blame the freak, he was too young to have the amount of freakishness to affect the weather, and of course he had to go to school, that was the law. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon came home to his newly filled, and tinged green pond, with a box of small fish. They were called Koi, and apparently they would grow large and beautiful. He put the box down, the freak putting the finishing touches on the edge of the pond, wiping his forehead softly. He was seven now, and despite wanting to otherwise, they had to feed him more if he was to have the energy to make the pond, and because of that he was taller and healthier, so they’d have to keep it up lest the school board get on their asses. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy! Why is my water green? It was clear last night.” Vernon asked, almost bellowed, as he came up to the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s algae, Uncle Vernon.” Harry said, shuffling softly. “The paper said it was good, it meant it was growing good stuff for fish.” He said, and Vernon stopped from striking the boy. He nodded instead, and then gestured to the box.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Put the fish in my pond, I want to see them. Now.” Vernon said, and Harry shuffled a bit before speaking again, this time holding the instructional paper to the older, and larger, man. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“They need to float in their bags for at least twenty minutes, uncle. Or it can kill them.” Harry said, and Vernon glowered, but again, it's what the paper said. He nodded and Harry went to the box, taking out the bag of the koi, who seemed agitated with the movement. He put the bag into the water, kneeling as he did so, and making sure it was floating properly. He had been allowed to do research on this, and though it was heavy work, it was something that was nice. He had been able to go to the library!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes came and went, and then he opened the bag, letting the fish out into the water. They were joined by a few small bottom feeders as well, to help with cleanup. He smiled and took a step back, and as it was a little later in the day, the sun was just the right angle for an almost gleaming on the surface. Vernon pushed him back and nodded, standing with his hands on his hips, looking as if he had been the one that spent all this time working. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damned fine job, if I do say so myself.” Vernon said, wrapping an arm around his wife as she had come to him. “We’ll be the talk of the neighborhood, Pet. We have a pond!” He grinned at her, kissing her cheek, and she tittered gently. “Make sure it stays maintained, boy.” He said, glaring, and Harry nodded rapidly. None of them noticed the pair of white, yellow tinged eyes staring from just behind one of the moving koi, yet it was gone in an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~FtD~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took meticulous care of the pond, and despite him getting clear enjoyment out of it, Vernon let him have it. He was making it bright, really something that could be admired and gawked at by the neighbors. Dudley was forbidden from pushing anyone into it, to the point that he got a spank when he almost dunked Harry in. That was enough to keep him from doing so again, even though he really wanted to. It was Vernon’s pride and joy, not including his car and house of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“BOY!” Vernon bellowed, clear rage in his tone, and Harry was quick to put the potato peeler down and wipe his hands before rushing outside. He was not struck, though it was a close thing, but he was grabbed and taken to the edge of the pond, pointing to something that was new (at least to Vernon.) “What is that!” He growled, letting go of the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… uh… that is an octopus, Uncle Vernon.” Harry said, kneeling at the edge of the pond, and then moving so he was laying down, reaching into the water and scooping up the fish that had the offending creature attached. Said fish had been looking sick, but it seemed a lot better now. “It was helping, like… uh, taking the sickness out. Remember how I said it looked sick?” He said, and Vernon grudgingly nodded, albeit a bit sharply. “Now it doesn’t look sick, only a little bit.” He continued. Harry was nine now (almost ten!), and his vocabulary was getting wider, as was his general intelligence. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it going to kill my fish, boy?” Vernon managed after a few moments of painful thinking. “Don’t they eat fish?” He asked, as Harry put both back into the pond. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, uncle, but I will make sure to keep a close eye on everything, and if it hurts a fish… I’ll take it out.” Harry said, nodding, and Vernon nodded. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Back to making dinner, boy, my Dudley only turns ten once!” The large man said, and Harry went back into the kitchen with a nod, to make sure everything was prepared for a dinner that was just… far too opulent for a ten year old child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~FtD~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The weird sightings started around the time Harry turned ten, and it was… well, the neighborhood was in a bit of a tizzy. It started one morning in October, as the slight fog of the morning was rolling in, a small child was seen walking across the street. She didn’t come from a house, or go to a house, she just… seemingly came from the fog. She couldn’t have been more than five, or so, small as she was. The fact that the only children in the neighborhood were boys? That was a little concerning. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl seemed to appear every few days, always in the morning or just after dusk. It was difficult to see her more completely, and when a light was shined on her from a patrolling neighborhood watch-person, they got a reflection of yellow eyes, before the girl dashed off into the brush. By the time the watch-person got to the brush, though, she was gone. It was being taken as a type of myth, really, in the neighborhood, and it was… honestly, very unsettling. People started to get more secure locks, and close their windows. Yet, the sightings still happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As the year, and consequent ones after that went on, the sightings were different. Same girl, perhaps, but she was larger… older. From five years old, to perhaps ten, and then later to maybe mid teens. Same worryingly grey hair, and eerie yellow eyes. She seemed to wear something flimsy and thin, but it wasn’t sheer and immodest. Suddenly, though, the sightings stopped. Completely, and overnight. One morning in February in the year Harry was to turn thirteen, number Five was bought by a woman who seemed to be in her mid twenties. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman was tall, maybe close to six feet in height, and had almost porcelain white skin, with hair that was a shocking grey, as if she dyed it. . Her eyes were a beautiful violet, and her voice was something akin to an opera singer. The first house in the neighborhood to get a visit was number Four, and it was in the middle of a beautiful Saturday in March. Not quite cold from the winter, but not gloomy as England tended to be. Petunia opened the door, and had to hold in a gasp of surprise at the woman in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She wore a black dress, almost cocktail in style, but it was not so… special occasion looking. It was almost like a summer dress, but it was well… black. It had little gentle wisps of purple in it, and it was actually kind of lovely looking, without being trampy, as Petunia would describe later. She wore a necklace that was nestled perfectly in her bosom, a golden nautilus shell. Her ears held purple, pointed seashell shaped earrings, as well.  Her smile was almost predatory, but her voice was inviting. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon the intrusion, Mrs. Dursley.” The woman started. “I moved in about a month ago, and well, I wanted to finally introduce myself.” She said, giving a gentle nod of her head, Petunia gestured for her to continue. “My name is Ursula, and well… I hear you have yourself a lovely pond. Pride of the neighborhood, I am told.” She said, smiling brightly. “I have a few tanks of various aquatic life myself, and well… I wonder just what skill level I would have to be to have such a thing like a pond.” She said, and Petunia seemed to swell in pride at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“An interesting name, Ursula, but… well, still nice.” Petunia said, as she led the woman into her house, and out towards the backyard, where Harry was tending to the pond, sprinkling food on the top. “Bo-Harry, this is Ms. Ursula from Number Five, she wants to see the pond. Do tell her about it, hmm?” she said, and Harry nodded. His head tilted a bit when the other woman’s hand slightly flicked, causing Petunia to blink and head back into her house. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, this is Uncle Vernon’s pond.” Harry started, going into a detailed account of what was inside, how old the fish were, and everything. At the end though, he frowned though. “We had a freshwater octopus, but well… I think it was snatched by an eagle.” He said, sighing. “Her name was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janey.” Ursula said, cutting Harry off, making his eyes widen softly. “A lovely name, but it’s actually Ursula, young Harry.” She said, with a bright grin, and he gasped. “You took such good care of me, young man. I tried to do the same with your other fish friends, too, as thanks.” She said, and he gave her a small hug, in which she chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow… so, are you really an octopus then? Is the food going to turn the other fish into people, too?” Harry asked, after tugging away from the soft, kind embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, little one.” Ursula said, with a gentle chuckle. “I am a special case, you see. I was always a person, I was just hurt… a long time ago, but I am better now.” She nodded and poked his nose gently, which made him wrinkle his nose softly. “You helped me, you and your magic.” She said, and at his confused look she frowned. “You’re a wizard, little Harry. A strong one, when you get old enough, I know it.” She said, and he looked brightly at her, causing her to nod again. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow… that’s why sometimes things happen?” Harry asked, and she nodded, both of them sitting by the pond to talk. When her feet were in the water, they shifted to be like arms of an octopus, and soft pulses of magic kept the fish within from getting any form of malady. They talked until just before dinner, Vernon having been out with his boy all day, and his wife actually cooked? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is the boy, Petunia?” Vernon asked, and she hummed and pointed outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the woman from across the street. He has been telling her all about our pond, Vernon.” Petunia said, and then described the woman, and everything. He stroked his chin, and then made his way outside, seeing them standing by the pond, though that was what he was supposed to see. In actuality, they were still sitting, until he got closer. She rose first, her feet returning to normal, before she turned to the large man. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon was surprised, he was a large man, but this was a tall woman, so he had to look up a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be… Urla, was it?” Vernon asked, and he gave her what he thought was a subtle leer, she was a beautiful looking woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ursula, Mr. Dursley.” Ursula said, eyes not quite hard, but they were not soft. “Young Harry here was telling me all about the pond, and I was wondering if I could borrow the lad for his expertise.” She said, and Vernon looked at the boy, almost glaring, before he grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we spend quite a lot of time and money teaching the lad. It wouldn't be free.” Vernon said, always a businessman.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it, Mr. Dursley.” Ursula said, and he nodded, both of them shaking hands. “Shall we discuss terms, then?” She said as they walked into the house, Harry getting a wink from the woman as they did so. This would be interesting. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~FtD~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that was it, auntie Ursula.” Harry said, taking a sip of tea as he described his first year at Hogwarts to the elder witch. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite a… year indeed, my little urchin.” Ursula said, leaning back, and though she was the picture of calmness on the outside, he could tell she was roiling with fury. It was not directed at him, though, that was for sure. “Do you still have the stone?” She asked, and Harry seemed a little sheepish. “Oh… you do. I suppose I should call you my little magpie instead, hmm?” She teased, before he took the fabled stone from his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hid it from the headmaster. He didn’t take care of it, so he shouldn’t have it.” Harry said with the finality that only a teen could have. “I was thinking about sending it to the Flamel’s, but well… the same for them!” He said, and he was rewarded with one of those deep, belly laughs from his chosen aunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me handle it, my little magpie. I’ll take good care of it.” Ursula said, and Harry smiled, giving her the legendary stone. She got up and put it on the mantle of her fireplace. “So, tell me more about this… Hermione.” She said, a teasing grin on his face and he blushed but was not overly hesitant about talking about the fellow teenager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~FtD~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“A basilisk?” Ursula said, and it was less a question and more a statement. Her eyes twitching softly in anger, but again, it was not directed at her. “And you stabbed it in the head, with a sword?” She asked, and Harry nodded, showing her the wound as well. Ursula ran her fingers over the wound, and mumbled softly, before she snorted. “At least you’ll never have to worry about being poisoned ever again. What could compare to the king of venomous snakes?” She said with a sigh, but shook her head again. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was going to get the school closed, and… and it was going to kill Ginny, and I couldn’t do that to the Weasley’s, they are really good people!” Harry said, his voice cracking only a bit, which made him blush in agitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes… I know, you’ve told me of them, my little magpie.” The older woman said, leaning back and rubbing her temples softly. “I have half a mind to storm that castle myself, you know.” She said, and Harry grinned gently, that would be a sight, and then again he blushed. “So, Luna was it?” She grinned at his sputtering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~FtD~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“BOY! You set her right, you bring her back!” Vernon said, slamming into the door of number five, where Harry had run off to. He made it as far as the den, before the door slammed shut, and he was lifted easily into the air by a hand on his throat. Ursula’s red, manicured nails gripping the fat along his neck as he was hoisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would watch your tone, and your manners, Dursley.” Ursula snarled out, and he was dangling in the air, gasping for air at the iron tight grip. He was dropped like a sack of potatoes, and his head was tugged back by his hair. “I am the type of ‘freak’ that makes others quiver in fear, so don’t start with your nonsense, or you will have a widow.” She said, before standing straight, Harry in his room, trying to calm down. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has to fix her… he did something to her.” Vernon said, coughing a bit still, as he got up with a great amount of effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Magical reversal squad will do that. Now, go away. I will take care of my nephew for the remainder of the summer.” Ursula said, and he glared softly, before shuffling out. The door repaired itself once he was gone. Ursula sighed and then went to her nephew’s room, knocking and coming in after the go ahead. Sitting on his bed as he paced and ranted, before he was against her, crying from all the fear and frustration. Oh, she was rapidly losing her patience with the Dursley’s, and the wizard world as a whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~FtD~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was bloody stupid enough to have a water event, in the middle of bloody February? Oh. Wizards, that's who. That was the thought in Harry’s head as he rubbed his hands on his arms and chest, it was just so damned cold! To top it off, he hadn’t received a letter from his aunt in almost two weeks. He was getting concerned, especially as he recalled Vernon mumbling about threatening to call the D.F.E. on her. Had he finally done it? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was broken out of his musings by Ludo Bagman, who was going on and on about the task. The man interrupted himself when the sky went from bright and sunny, to overcast, and then roiled with thunderclouds and darkness. The water seemed to start to feel it too, and the wind picked up and everyone was mumbling a bit in awe and fear. From the depths came a massive creature, half woman, and half… octopus? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her skin was tingled purple, eyes tinged yellow, and her face was contorted in rage. On her head rested a golden crown, and in her hand a golden trident. She let loose a banshee like scream, and when she spoke, it was like thunder to the ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“You put them all in danger, and for what? Your silly games!?” </b>
  <span>The being bellowed, swiping down with her trident and pointing it at the officials, eyes boiling in rage. </span>
  <b>“You put </b>
  <b>
    <em>him </em>
  </b>
  <b>in danger constantly, and expect me to do nothing!”</b>
  <span> She said, the weapon cackling with lightning, that seemed to twitch with her own anger. </span>
  <b>“Were it not the home he has chosen, I would strike it, and all of you down with it!”</b>
  <span> She hissed, before the trident was hilted into the water beside her, and she turned to the champions. Her hand moved to pick up the startled frozen Harry Potter. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore, do <em>something!</em>” Ludo said, as the fourth champion was picked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would you have me do, Ludo? Do you not see, and feel what comes off of her? We can only hope she is merciful to young Harry.” Dumbledore said, wishing the same, otherwise he would have to groom Longbottom instead. They watched as the woman brought Harry closer to face, and stroked his cheek with her other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“My poor little magpie. What have they made you do…” The woman said, and Harry gasped gently, and as if his own voice was amplified, they all heard him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aunty Ursula?” Harry asked, and she nodded, still roiling with rage, but for him? Only kindness. “I didn’t know you could do this…” He said, and her chuckle made the sky rumble in seemingly delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, my little magpie.” Ursula said, before glaring at everyone. <strong>“Be glad my nephew would ask otherwise, lest I make an example out of all of you.”</strong> She said, hissing out, before setting him down. She then moved and as she did so she shifted, to the form Harry knew her in best, the trident and crown doing the same. She was gifted with a hug from him, and she coiled her free arm around him, as the tip of the trident was against Ludo’s neck, making him gulp gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let us not be hasty, Ms. Ursula.” Dumbledore started, only for the trident to be put under his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer ‘Your Majesty’, Dumbledore. I am queen of the seas of the world, after all.” Ursula grinned, before glancing at the lake. “And that one connects to the greater Atlantic.” When she turned her head back, everyone saw her eyes pulse with magic, before the lake itself brought up four figures. The hostages of the task placed gingerly on the dock by tendrils of water. They were immediately beset upon by the Hogwarts matron, Poppy, and were in the process of getting warmed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“The task…” Ludo whimpered, but he shut up at the glare from the Sea Witch. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is done. So I claim it.” Ursula snarled, and then gave Harry a gentle squeeze. “We’re going to be having a long talk, Harry James Potter, about how much you are leaving out of your letters.” She said, and he bowed his head, but then got a soft kiss on the top of it. “But after I break this stupid little contract you find yourself in.” She said, starting to walk with him, the officials trailing behind like scared little fish, looking for scraps of… anything. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that was as far as I could go, and really as far as I felt I needed to. I hope it can be enjoyed, as always, read and review please. </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>